Jill's World
by ShakenThunder
Summary: After evading the police, Joey Clover learns that his twin sister Jill is still alive. They move to Canada where they're determined to live a normal life. But what happens when a new Ghostface appears, tearing their lives apart? DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**JILL'S WORLD**

****_**TEASER**_

You thought you knew it all... you thought Jill Roberts was dead... YOU WERE DEAD WRONG.

After evading the police, Joey Clover (aka Will Roberts) learns that his fraternal twin sister Jill Roberts is still alive. He takes her from the hospital and they move to Ontario, Canada, where they're determined to live a normal life- they've even changed their names. But what happens when they're tracked down and their new life is violently torn to pieces by ANOTHER Ghostface?

_**JILL'S WORLD**_

COMING APRIL 22, 2012 TO A COMPUTER NEAR YOU! 


	2. Chapter 2

"You'll never believe what the courthouse just faxed us."  
"What is it?" Field asked, taking the file and skimming over it.

"That survivor, Joey Clover... his real name is Will Roberts," Cooper explained. "He was... the fraternal twin brother to Jill Roberts. He and Jill were born, and their father wanted to keep Will, but the mother, Kate, didn't want two children, so Will was put up for adoption. He was tossed from foster home to foster home until he was twelve years old. Then he became homeless and has been that way for years. I'm guessing he has been living with the Reeds lately."

"Eh, are there any survivors?" Field asked, handing Cooper the file back. "Other than Joey or Will or whoever."  
Cooper nodded. "That woman... the therapist... she's in ICU with the kid."  
Field nodded. "Damn, it'll be hell for her when she wakes up. She could be given the death penalty."

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.

Two nurses raced out of the nurses' station past the two deputies. The deputies decided it'd probably be a good idea to follow them when they saw what room it was coming from.

They raced down a few hallways until they reached their destination. The nurses gasped and one nearly fell over. Joey, or Will, stood above Annie, a scalpel in his hand. Annie's eyes were fluttering shut... Joey had slit her throat. Blood was still pouring out. He looked up at the people joining him in the room.

"Drop your weapon!" Field ordered.

Joey dropped the scalpel gladly, and he even put his hands behind his back for the police.

"Why... did you do this...?" Cooper demanded before giving him his rights.

Joey shrugged. "I guess it runs in the family, eh?"

Field raised an eyebrow. "What...?"

Joey turned toward the officers. "I've known all along... about how I'm Jill's brother."

"How... did you know?" asked Cooper.  
Joey replied, "My dad told me everything. I don't know if Jill knows yet, though. I was told not to tell her until she was twenty-one. Why, I don't know." He looked down. "But I guess now she'll never know."  
Field went over to help the nurses out and Cooper covered Annie's head. "Why'd you kill her?"  
"She deserved to die," Joey calmly responded. "She killed Jill and she brainwashed Kirby. She took all my friends."

"We've got one!"

Joey and Field turned to look at the door. Being wheeled in on a cot was a dead body. No... it wasn't dead. The person was still alive. Stitches were sewn across her throat. They were wheeling in an unconcious- but alive- Jill Roberts.

"Jill!" Joey cried. "What...? But I saw this bitch kill her."

"We still aren't sure how she survived her injury," the paramedic replied. "But she did."

"Hey!" Field snapped. "You're not aloud to tell non-family members!"

The paramedic nodded. "Oh, yeah... hey, you're that Joey kid that's all over the news right now!" He beamed. "You're a survivor, kid." Then he looked down and noticed the handcuffs. "Yikes... what'd you do already?"

Joey signaled to the hospital bed. The paramedic looked down at the blood-covered sheet and gasped. "Yeah... well, this kind of thing can do a lot to a kid. Poor girl... she's gonna face hell if she wakes up."

"If?" Joey questioned.

The paramedic nodded. "Yeah. Her throat was cut. She has a 50/50 chance, son."

"You know, you are an AWFUL paramedic," Field said before pushing Joey out of the room.

One week later, Joey was released from the hospital, but was taken straight to the Woodsboro jail. Field drove the police car, and Cooper rode in the passenger seat. Joey rode silently in the back. _Jill was alive._

But how...? He had seen Annie cut her, seen her fall to the floor. Seen her eyes flutter shut. She had stopped breathing...

...or had she?

Being in a psychotic family had advantages. You could survive more if you were a psycho, apparently. Jill was still alive, wasn't she? Maybe he should've checked Annie. She was 2012's Pamela Voorhees.

"You could be in a lot of trouble," Cooper informed Joey.

Joey nodded. "Yeah, I know... but I'm proud of what I did. That bitch didn't deserve to live any longer than she did. Sure, Jill killed people, but... she tried to change."

"That doesn't matter," said Field. "If you shoot somebody, you can't just change your mind after it's already over. There are consequences for everything."  
Joey shrugged. "I know... I shouldn't get punished too badly. I was-"

"Killing somebody." Cooper shook his head. "I'm sorry, kid, but I don't think there's much hope for you."

"I didn't mean it like that," said Joey. "I know I will get punished, but… I shouldn't."

Field looked at Joey in the rearview mirror and sighed.

That night, it was the end of Field's shift. He walked outside to Cooper, who was having a smoke break. He looked at him. "So… tomorrow we take Clover to the state prison, eh?"

Cooper nodded. "Yeah…" He sighed.

Field looked down. "Wanna know something scary?"

Cooper looked at him. "Yeah?"

Field replied quietly, "I feel a little sympathy for him. I mean… he was just

avenging the deaths of all his friends."

Cooper nodded. "Wanna know something scarier? As much of a hard-ass

as I am, I feel a little sorry for him too…"

Field nodded. "You kinda have to, ya know? It's like _The Silence of the Lambs."_

Copper inhaled and looked up at the sky. "Yeah, whatever."

Field chuckled and said, "Night, Coop."  
Cooper nodded as Field walked away.

_**ZAAAAAAAAAAP.**_

__The taser flew back to Joey, who stood in the darkness. He had just shot it at Cooper's neck… and he had hit his target. Cooper, unconcious, dropped to the ground. Wow, this had actually been fairly easy.

Joey walked over to Cooper and flicked his throat. The officer's eyes shot open as his trachea collapsed. He gasped and looked up at Joey in disbelief. Joey just glared at him. It wasn't like he was enjoying this, but he didn't deserve jail. He didn't deserve the hell he'd get if he didn't do this. He had to kill the two officers on duty and get back to the hospital and get Jill. She couldn't sleep for much longer, could she? And Field wasn't on duty, but he could easily catch Joey. The next officer wouldn't arrive for a few minutes.

After making sure Cooper was dead, Joey ran around to the parking lot, where Field was getting in his car. He ran behind the car and pulled off his shirt. He stuffed the clothing into the tailpipe of Field's car and ran off…

_"Just last night, two deputies from Woodsboro, California were brutally killed."_

Jill's eyes shot open. What…? Where was she…? Her head looked to the left, then to the right. She was… she was in a moving car.

"Morning, sunshine."  
She looked over. Joey was driving. He looked over at her and winked. "Wow, you've been asleep for a whole week, Jill."

Jill looked down. What was going on? She looked back up at Joey and croaked out softly, "Where are we going? How did I get here?" She felt the stitches on her throat and her eyes widened. "What… happened to me?"

Joey sighed. "Damn, it's a long story. But I'll try to explain as best I can."

"Where are we going?" Jill asked again, a bit louder.

Joey sighed and gripped the steering wheel. "I don't know yet… but we have to get out of the United States. They've got the FBI looking for us."

Jill's eyebrow arched. "What? Why?"  
"Because you've been exposed," Joey replied. "And I've killed three

people in the past week. We're damn near close to topping the FBI's Most Wanted list."

Jill made a face. It was all starting to come back to her now. She looked back up at Joey. "What are we gonna do? And how did you survive?"

Joey shrugged. "The doctors told me Kirby didn't stab me deep enough, the bitch. The blade just barely, and I mean BARELY missed my heart."

"Why do you wanna help me?" Jill asked. "And where's Mrs. Walker?"

Joey sighed. "I killed her."

Jill's mouth fell open. "You did…?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah. Oh, and I'm your brother. Just so you know."

Jill's eyebrow arched. "Come again?"

Joey looked at her. "I'm your brother. Your fraternal twin… Will. I was told not to tell you until you were older, but I think now is a good time."

"Joey, that's ridiculous," Jill stated. "How can you be my brother?"  
Joey rolled his eyes. "It's gonna be a long night…"


	3. Chapter 3

_**2013**_

"Will, where did you leave that box?" asked Jill as she walked into the main room.

Will sat on the velcro couch watching the plasma screen TV. A live hockey game was playing. It was being filmed somewhere in upper Ontario. "Umm... didn't I leave it in the dining room?"

Jill shook her head. "I don't see it... dammit, this is not good. Jessica and David are coming over in two hours."

Will shrugged. "That's plenty of time. Come on. I'll help you find it."  
Will stood up and followed his sister into the dining room. He walked over to the cabinets above the sink and opened them and pulled down a fairly large cardboard box. "See? What'd I tell you?"

Jill rolled her eyes. "Well, you said in the dining room. You didn't say where, jerk."

Will smirked and set the box down on the table. Jill's cell phone on the counter went off. She went over to answer it. "Hello?"

"Aimee!" Jessica Rollins cooed on the other end. "How's it going?"

"Just preparing for dinner," Jill (or Aimee) replied. "You guys are still coming, right?"

"Yep," Jessica replied. "Oh, and we're bringing two special someones."

Jill raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Who?"  
"It's a dude for you and a chick for Blake," Jessica replied. "Yours is named Justin Thomas and Blake's is Ellie Conrad."

"Jessica... why?" asked Aimee. "I told you I was seeing-"

"The guy from the slushie place," Jessica finished. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. No offense, Aimee, but he sounds like a hungover Adam Lambert when he speaks. And you're not seeing him."

"Yet!" Aimee said. "I was gonna ask on Friday."

Jessica chuckled. "You've been saying that for the past two months. Move on already. Look, Justin's a great guy. I'm sure you'll like him. Come on, please?"

Aimee rolled her eyes. "Ugh, fine. But if it doesn't work out, I'm gonna feel obligated to say 'I told you so'."

"Yes!" Jessica cooed. "By the way, David says hi."

"Uh-huh," Aimee said, hanging up.

"What did she say?" Will (or Blake) asked.

Jill replied, "They're bringing dates. One for you, one for me."  
Will's eyes widened. "Oh, no. After last time?"

Jill raised an eyebrow. "What happened last time?"

"Oh, yeah," said Will. "You weren't a part of that."

"But you can still tell me."

Will shook his head. "Nahhhh... you'll never date again."

"Hey, guyyyyys!" Jessica cooed, pulling in her boyfriend, David Foxx. She was dressed like a Playboy bunny, as usual. Neither Aimee nor Blake understood how she walked around in three inches of snow like that, but she did. David was dressed like a Canadian boy. He wore a flanel shirt, and with his hair styled like it was, he looked like a 2010 Justin Beiber.

"Hey!" Aimee squealed, wrapping her best friend in a hug. "Jeez, you look like a naughty stripper."  
"Ain't they all?" Jessica smirked and gestured toward the door. "Aimee, this is Justin Thomas, your date."

In walked a handsome ma- okay, he was really handsome, and h- okay, he was REALLY handsome, and he was dressed like a frikkin' decent HOTTTTTT guy. He was really handsome... are you comprehending how handsome he was? REALLY HANDSOME. Aimee nearly started drooling. He flashed her a charming smile, and she literally fell back into Jessica's arms.

"Hey," he greeted. "Your name is Aimee?"

Aimee nodded excitedly. "Aimee Kessler. Nice to meet you... Lustin? I mean JUSTIN!"

Jessica chuckled. Aimee was totally digging this guy.

Justin laughed. "Yeah, I'm lustin' Justin." There was that smile again.

Jill squeaked. "Ain't that the truth... do you like... salad?"

"We're having spaghetti," Blake cut in.

"HUSH!" Aimee snapped, then turned back to Justin. "So do you?"

Justin laughed again. "Spaghetti sounds nice."

"But what about salad? Like as in coming to get a salad with me on Friday night?" Aimee winked.

"Wow, you tiger!" Jessica squealed.

Justin nodded. "Yeah, that sounds nice. You don't waste time, do you?"

Aimee shook her head. "Nope. Come on! Come see the kitchen!" But she really just wanted to grab his hand, which she did. Did she hear wedding bells ringing...?

Jessica, David, and Blake all laughed. David wrapped his arm around Blake. "Okay, man, and this is the beautiful Ellie Conrad."  
In walked a very pretty young woman with long black hair. She wore a short sparkly red dress (again, how do they wear that stuff in winter?) and black heels. She smiled at Blake warmly. "Hi, I'm Ellie. Who are you?" She may have looked all nice, innocent, and responsible, but she had one of the most sensual voices you'd ever hear.

"I'm Blake." He smiled and shook her hand. "Very nice to meet you."  
Ellie nodded. "Likewise." She looked over at David. "Wow, David, you never told me Blake was so damn sexy."

Blake blushed. "Awe, shucks." _What the hell was that? ! _

David nodded. "Yep, he's the sexiest man I know."  
"Whoa there, horsie," said Jessica. "Just because you're bisexual doesn't mean you get to agree with me on sexy men. You're mine now, big boy."  
Blake smirked. "So, Jessica, you think I'm sexy?"

"Please, have you ever even seen your abs?" Jessica winked.

David's eyebrow arched. "Hey!"

At dinner, Aimee couldn't help but gawk at Justin's gorgeousness. She would marry this man someday if it was the last thing she ever did. He was sexy, smart, sexy, funny, sexy, fun to talk to, sexy, sexy, and did she mention sexy?

Ellie sat very close to Blake. At one point during the meal, she had even wrapped her arm around his and laid her head on his shoulder. Of course, he didn't mind.

"Let's play a game!" Jessica suggested, looking at Aimee and Justin. "What do you say... Spin the Bottle?"

"Sounds fun," Aimee replied, still staring at her date. He sensed this and looked over at her. She blinked a couple times and looked down. "Sorry... you had a fly in your hair. I stared it away." _What. The. Hell._

Justin nodded. "Yeah... I swear, I've seen you before. But... where?"

Aimee shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think we've met, have we?"

Justin shook his head. "I don't think so... I'll tell you who you look like! You look like that American girl... Jill... what's her name... Roberts!"

Aimee's eyes widened and she glanced over at Blake, who had dropped his fork. She turned back to Justin. "Who?"

Justin replied, "She was this crazy girl who like went crazy and killed all her friends and then covered it up apparently really well, then she was attacked like a year later, but she escaped and has been missing. She's always on the news along with some Joey guy."

"Oh, yeah!" Jessica cut in. "I heard about that!" She looked at Aimee. "You do sorta resemble that chick, you know."  
"I-I haven't heard anything about that," said Aimee, looking down nervously. "Now, how about Spin the Bottle?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm gonna use Ontario University as a college name in this chapter. Don't know if it exists or not, but if it does, I don't own it!:)**

"Okay, so we're going the normal way, right?" Aimee made sure.

"You bet your bitches," said Jessica, plopping down next to Aimee. "Why don't you spin first?"

Aimee shrugged. "Okay." She grabbed the empty root beer bottle and twirled it. It spun seven times before finally stopping on Jessica. Aimee blushed. "Ohhhh..." She covered her cheeks.

Jessica shrugged. "Ah, well, the bottle wants what the bottle wants. Come here, bitch." She grabbed Aimee's face and smacked her lips against hers. Justin and David looked at each other, grinning.

"Okay, your turn," said Blake.

Jessica grabbed the bottle and twirled it. It stopped on Aimee, making her blush again. "Okay, seriously?" Aimee looked down.

"Now it's gotta be tongue," said Ellie, scooting closer to Blake.

Jessica leaned forward and shoved her tongue into Aimee's mouth. After about six seconds, Aimee leaned away, giggling. "That was so weird!"

Jessica licked her lips. "I liked it. Your turn, Ellie."

Ellie smiled and twirled the bottle. Just as it started spinning, she used the old paper clip trick, and it stopped on Blake. He grinned and kissed Ellie.

"Aww, I think they're in love!" Jessica cooed in a baby voice.

Blake leaned away and rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha, Jessica." He grabbed the bottle and twirled it. It landed on...

"AIMEE!" They all (except Aimee and Blake, of course) burst into laughter.

Aimee's mouth fell open. "Uh..."

"Rules are rules," said David, making a smoochy face. "Are you guys gonna do it the easy way or the hard way?"

"I'm not kissing my sister," Blake stated. "Sorry to ruin your fun."

"Oh, come on, Blake!" Justin encouraged. "It's just a game."

"Yeah," Jessica agreed. "Or are you too big of a chickenshit?" She made her arms look like feathers and began making chicken noises.

Aimee glanced at Blake. "I don't want to kiss you..." she said.

By now, everybody in the group besides these two were doing the chicken thing. Blake rolled his eyes. "Come on, J- - Aimee. It IS only a game. And it'll only last a second."

Aimee looked down. "Well... okay." She leaned forward and kissed her brother.

David clapped his hands loudly. "YES!" he cooed.

Aimee and Blake leaned out quickly, rubbing their mouths. "Disgusting!" Aimee cried. "Blech!"

Blake pushed the bottle over. "Your turn, Justin."

Justin grabbed the bottle and gave it a twirl. It spun nine times before landing on Aimee. She blushed. Jessica patted her back. "Your lucky night!" She gestured toward Justin.

Justin looked at Aimee. "Well..."

Aimee giggled. "Well..."

They both crawled across the floor, and...

_**BOOM!**_

Everybody jumped up. "What the hell was that? !" David cried.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Pussy."

Blake ran over to the window and looked out. A dark blue van and a light red car had smashed into each other on the icy road just outside. The van looked beaten up, but it could possibly be repaied. The poor little red car looked horrible.

"Shit!" Blake cried and rushed out the door. All his friends followed him.

"Jeez, that's my sister's car!" Justin cried, rushing over to the red vehicle.

"Oh, no!" Aimee looked at Jessica, whose eyes were very wide.

Justin ran and pulled open the driver's side door. "Lori!" he cried. The blonde driver wore a thick white hoddie and black jeans. She wore snow boots and mittens. Her hair was tied in a ponytail. She was unconcious.

"Lori! No!"

David and Blake ran over to Justin. "Is that your sister?" asked David.

Blake hit his arm. "What do you think?"

"I-is she okay?" asked Aimee as she, Ellie and Jessica joined them.

Justin felt Lori's pulse and gasped. "Oh, no!"

The driver of the van- - a middle-aged man dressed similarly- - jumped out and rushed over to them. "I didn't see her coming, I swear!" he cried.

Justin grabbed his shirt collar. "How did you not see that shiny red car fucking COMING? !" he yelled. "You son of a bitch!"

The man held his hands up. "Please, I swear I didn't!"

Blake grabbed Justin's shoulders and pulled him away. "Come on, it was just an accident, I'm sure."  
Justin didn't take his eyes off the man. "If Lori is dead, I swear I'll- -"

"Justin!" David snapped. "Don't say something you'll regret."

Jessica felt Lori's pulse and said, "Guys, this doesn't look good. It really doesn't." She looked at Justin sadly. "I-I think she might be..."

Justin looked down. "I know. I know." He looked up and glared at the man.

Aimee was letting Justin cry on her shoulder in the lobby of the hospital. Boy, was he crying. He had shed so many tears by now you could probably fill a small coffee cup.

"Justin, it'll be okay," Aimee reassured. "It's fine."

"No, it isn't FUCKING FINE!" Justin yelled.

Aimee leaned away. Blake walked over to them. "Man, calm down. Being mad isn't going to help anything. Now your parents are on their way."

Justin looked up at him. "What... what did they say? How did they react?"  
Blake looked down. "It... it wasn't a good reaction."

"No shit." Jessica leaned over on Aimee's back. "Dammit, where's David with our drinks?"

"Right here." David walked over to them, both his arms full of a mixture of Coke and Dr. Pepper. He handed Justin a bottle of water.

Ellie paced back and forth. "Come oooooon," she groaned. "I've got a big test tomorrow."  
"You go to college?" said Blake.

Ellie nodded. "Yeah. Ontario University."

Blake nodded. "Oh, I... didn't get accepted there."

Ellie smiled. "That's okay... it's a hard school to get into. I'm just a nerd." She laughed and played with his shirt. "So, uh... you wanna come over and help me to... study?" She looked into his eyes.

Blake's mouth fell open in a smile. "Jeez, Ellie, that's really flattering, but... well..." He looked over at Aimee, then back at Ellie. "It looks like she's got it under control. Let's hit it!" And with that, Bl;ake and Ellie were gone.


End file.
